IBC Channel 13 explain programming decision to air teleseryes daily
October 6, 2014 “It’s a different offering, it’s a different way pero it’s satisfying to the viewers,” IBC Entertainment TV Head Laurenti Dyogi says about the Kapinoy Network's “horizontal” primetime programming. IBC airing their teleseryes on weeknights just like other TV networks that air soap operas nightly. Sequestered TV station IBC-13 known as Isang Bawat Channel continues with its objective of giving Filipinos new offerings on television by maintaining its one-hour programs every week, the Kapinoy Network is once again introducing new shows that air twice a week. She's one of the Philippine cinema's most durable talents, yet she had been sidelined for many months as the head of the number 3 station IBC-13, the biggest challenge she's ever tackled as Boots Anson-Roa, the network's president and chief executive officer. She took the challenge one day at a time. The first few months were the most trying. Step by step, she instituted reforms in programming and in employee-employer relations. Being a media person, she knew that she needed a program committee, so she had one organized, and the primetime shows will increased. Such as Janella Salvador's feel-good fantasy series Janella: A Teen Princess (5:45 p.m.), AJ Muhlach's action-packed superhero Voltron Man (7:45 p.m.), Only Me and You (8:30 p.m.) starring Thai superstar Mario Maurer and Ingrid dela Paz, and the action-packed drama Kailangan Kita (9:15 p.m.) which is topbilled by Cesar Montano and Cara Eriguel, respectively. Some weekend primetime shows were also added to the primetime line-up. On Saturdays, Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap's feel-good sitcom Maya Loves Sir Chief (6:30 p.m.), the drama anthology Joe D'Mango's Love Notes (7:15 p.m.), Drew Arellano's hit game show Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (8:30 p.m.) and the longest-running gag show T.O.D.A.S. (9:30 p.m.). On Sunday nights, Robi Domingo's The Million Second Quiz (7 p.m.), Anja Aguilar's Born to be a Superstar (8p.m.), Dingdong n' Lani (9 to 10 p.m.) and the Pinoy action movie Sunday Sinemaks (Sunday 10:30 p.m.). Positive results were indicated by renewed advertisers' trust and the opening of bidding for the network's privatization. Unfortunately, a restraining order was put in effect. But the turn of events did not dampen Ms. Roa's spirits. Instead, she channeled her attention to the continuing rehabilitation of the network's programming and the long-delayed building renovation. She has had to decline many acting offers on TV and in the movies due to her responsibilities at IBC. The few that she has been able to accept have elicited admiration for her depth as a performer. But some quarters have criticized her for accepting jobs in competing networks. It is safe to say that IBC-13 has regained some last ground with its new management. It is retrieved 10 percent of its primetime slots, paid most of its obligations and acquired its franchise. After all is said and done, Ms. Roa wants IBC employees and management to remember only one thing after her stay at their network-that when she leaves them, IBC is better off than it was before. "As it mentionized before, ang programming ng IBC-13 is like horizontal, where there is a daily programming from 5:45 to 6:30 'yung Janella: A Teen Princess, 7:45 to 8:30 'yung Voltron Man, 8:30 to 9:15 'yung kilig-serye Only Me and You at ang aksyon-serye Kailangan Kita darating 9:15. Apart from the drama, IBC-13 also mentioned that TreseBella primetime from 10 to 11 p.m. for back-to-back with La Tempestad and Sunny Girl. Dyogi explained, “Iba ang gusto i-offer ng Channel 13. “It’s a different offering, it’s a different way pero it’s satisfying to the viewers.” DIFFERENT PROGRAMMING GRID. Meanwhile, director and creative consultant Jeffrey Jeturian further explained why The Kapinoy Netwok chose a different approach to its daily primetime programming. He told the media, “Maipapakita ang pagkakaiba ng offer ng IBC-13 sa uri ng programming grid na inaalay namin sa audience. “Ang programming grid ay hindi lamang sa pagbabago ng oras o timeslot. “Kundi pati ang pagdadagdag or pagbabago ng uri ng palabas na inihahain namin sa kakaibang uri ng programming grid. Direk Mac also emphasized that IBC-13 values its viewers. “We always trust the audience na swak sa taste nila ang inihahain namin. “We always hope na mayroong lugar sa puso, sa utak, at sa damdamin nila para sa pagbabago para sa uri ng mga programang inihahain namin sa kanila,” he ended.